


Dawns Problem

by tombraider123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Diapers, Enemas, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tombraider123/pseuds/tombraider123
Summary: Dawn isn't feeling too well and is giving a special medical treatment from Nurse Joy.





	1. Temperature

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain enema and diaper themes.

Dawn let out a breath and grabbed her stomach. The young 10-year-old Pokémon trainer sat on a comfy chair in the sitting area of the local town Poke Center. She had been there for about an hour now while waiting for her Pokémon to be healed. Unfortunately for Dawn she had had a painful stomach ache for half the day now. 

Dawn grimaced in pain as a sharp pang hit her belly and she bent over in pain. Deciding that she needed to go to the bathroom she got up and slowly made her way to the reception desk. 

Standing behind it was Nurse Joy. The nurse looked like she was going over some paper work when she noticed the girl walking very oddly over to her.

“Um Dawn are you feeling alright?” she asked. 

The blue haired girl made it to the desk, one hand always over her stomach. 

“Nurse Joy, can you tell me where the bathroom is?’ she asked desperately.

Nurse Joy quickly noticed Dawns predicament and looked worried.

“Oh of course just follow me Dawn” she slowly walked out behind the desk and led the young girl down a hall to where the bathrooms are.  
Dawn moaned a thank you and opened the door and found an empty stall. Lowering her pink shirt and white panties Dawn sat down the toilet. A few minutes went by and nothing happened. The blue haired girl started to push hard but still nothing.  
Ten minutes went by and Dawn still hadn’t pooped and decided to pull up her panties and skirt and left the bathroom. Dawn groaned and grabbed her stomach and she left the room. The nurse noticed this and walked up to her. 

“Have a seat Dawn” she motioned to one of the guess chairs. 

Joy sat down with her and talked quietly to her “Dawn, were you having trouble in there?” she asked.

Dawn went wide eyed and blushed “Um well, I couldn’t, go” she whispered. 

“Ah I see, when was the last time you pooped?” Joy causally asked.

“Oh boy, about two days ago, I tried to go then but nothing happened” Dawn covered her face with her hands out of sheer embarrassment. 

“Alright, Dawn come with me I know how to help you” Nurse Joy stood up and offered the girl a hand. 

Dawn took the hand and was led by the nurse to a small medical room. In the middle was what looked to be an examination table and shelves filled with several bottles. 

“Ok Dawn, drop your skirt and panties please” Nurse Joy said. 

“What!?” Dawn exclaimed.

“Dawn I need to have a look at your bottom, and I need you to strip your bottom clothing so I can, don’t worry, I’m a nurse” Nurse Joy smiled.

“Alright then” Dawn slowly unbuttoned her skirt and dropped her underwear, showing her bare privates to Joy. 

“Alright, now I need you to hop on the table on your hands and knees” Nurse Joy smiled and went to a drawer.

Dawn looked a little confused but decided to do as the nurse said so and hop on the white padded table. Her rear end was vulnerable now and both her holes were on full display.  
Dawn saw Nurse Joy walk in front of her with what looked like a quite long thermometer in her hand with was now covered in white surgical gloves.

“Ok Dawn, now before I do anything I need to get your temperature” she held up the device in her hand and Dawn nodded and opened her mouth.

This caused the older woman to giggle “No Dawn, this isn’t an oral thermometer”.

“Wait so you’re going to put it in my, you know what” Dawn blushed and shacked a little as the idea of having something put up her butt.

“Your rectum, yes it’s a rectal thermometer, sorry but we don’t have any of the small ones here so this will have to do” she began to walk around behind Dawn and pulled out a jar from a nearby bench.

“But wait, don’t you have any oral ones?” she asked, hoping she would.

“We do, but I find rectal temperature is the most accurate, so that’s what you’ll get” she dipped her finger in the jar and came out with a globby substance.

“Right, first I’m going to put some lube in and around your rectum, it’ll make putting in the device much easier for you, trust me” the nurse explained.

She began to rub the lube around the girls puckered hole slowly. Dawn unintentionally let out a moan and placed her face into the padded surface to hide her blush. Her face shot up when she felt Joy insert her finger into her butt and began to thrust it in and out to spread the lube around. Dawn moaned more and more as this happened and she thought she began to wet herself.

“Oh yes, some people do find this process quite enjoyable, don’t worry Dawn” Joy smiled and grabbed a wet wipe and began to clean up Dawns privates. 

“I’m sorry I peed myself” she said.

“Oh no Dawn, this isn’t urine, it’s a discharge of fluids, it happens when something pleasurable is done to your vagina or anus” she said and kept thrusting her finger in and out for another minute before stopping. 

“Ok, now I’ll insert the thermometer, take a deep breath Dawn” Dawn did as she said and felt the long item slide into her butthole. 

Dawn gasped and groaned as the long item was slowly pushed into her one of her most private areas. Finally it stopped and she let out a breath and could feel the glass item in her rear end.

“Now just hold there for seven minutes Dawn and we’ll have a clear reading” Nurse joy said and went over to a door at the end of the room. 

She pulled out what looked like stirrups from the door and walked over, one in each hand. 

“Nurse Joy, what are those?” Dawn asked with the glass rod protruding out her butt. 

“These are stirrups Dawn, you’ll see what they’re used for soon” the nurse said and began attaching the metal objects to the end of the padded table.

When all that was done, Joy came behind Dawn and placed a soft hand on the young girls butt cheek. 

“Now let’s see that temperature of yours” she smiled and slowly pulled the thermometer out, earning a moan from Dawn. She checked it “Hmm, nothing too unusual, but we need to clear out your butt so you can go to the bathroom after all, the temperature taking is just standard really”.

“Oh, so what now?” Dawn asked and turned onto her back. 

“Well you won’t putting your panties on any time soon and you’re going to find out what these stirrups are for” Nurse Joy smiled and picked up Dawns legs and placed in the metal contraptions.

“These are to keep your legs up for the next part” Joy said “And my apologies but since you are so young I’m going to restrain you so you don’t move around so much” the nurse said and began to fasten leather belts on the 10 year old girls legs. 

Dawn was too slow to react and was unable to move her legs. “Nurse Joy, is this really necessary, I won’t move I promise” she begged and looked at the older woman.

“You say that Dawn, but the next procedure is fairly unpleasant and I can’t have you interfering with it” she stated and firmly grabbed Dawns wrist and pulled it to her side before restraining it in a belt restraint, she then did the same to the other wrist. 

The next part Nurse joy placed a large leather belt over the girls chest and one over her neck to stop her from moving more. 

“Ok Dawn, now that you’re all tied down we can get the next part started” she clapped her hands together in a giddy expression, she was clearly happy about what is going to happen. 

“Nurse Joy, what is the next part?” Dawn asked, slightly afraid.

“Why, an enema of course”.


	2. Enema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Joy continues to help Dawn by giving the girl a enema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait but here is the next chapter hopefully the next one comes a bit faster than this one.

 

“An enema?’” asked in disbelief.

Nurse Joy gave a wide smile and nodded “Of course, I’ll be giving you a hot 3 litre enema to help clean you out Dawn” Nurse Joy propped out a metal stand and went over to a large sink.

“But, do you really have to” Dawn struggled against her restraints, not liking the idea of a large nozzle being shoved into her bottom.

“Yes Dawn, an enema will help clean you out and get rid of your constipation sweetie” Nurse Joy smiled and walked back over, holding a large red enema bag and hooked it onto the stand.

The nurse twisted the tube onto the bag and hooked the rather large 6 inch nozzle.

“Dawn the nozzle is quite large so it can get deep into rectum to help clean it out better” she explained, still Dawn didn’t like the idea as she had never had anything put up her behind before.

The nurse laid the nozzle at the base of the table and began putting lube on her finger before smoothly and slowly inserting it into the young girls butt. Dawn against her will let out a moan of pleasure. Nurse joy began slowly pull in and out, mainly for her own pleasure at seeing the restrained Dawn lightly thrash about and pulling against the belts keeping her tied down.

Dawn felt again the liquid slowly dripping from her privates and moaned again, pulling hard against her restraints until the nurse quickly pulled her finger out, with some excrement left on it. The nurse smiled “You are really blocked up Dawn” she grabbed a babies wet wipe and cleaned her finger and began to lube up the quite large nozzle.

“Please Nurse Joy, I’m sure if I just go sit on the toilet for a bit I’ll be fine” Dawn begged.

Nurse Joy gave her a stern look “Young lady if you keep complaining like that I will punish you, understand?” she looked at her and understood after realising how she was so exposed, and with being restrained she couldn’t do anything about it.

“Trust me I’m a nurse Dawn, an enema is a good thing for you. Though this will be quite hot for you little bum bum” she gave a smile at the use of baby talk.

Damn nervously looked as Nurse Joy brought the large nozzle closer and closer to her butt. Closing her eyes she felt it penetrate into her and felt it keep going and going into her. She let out a light painful cry as it came across resistance. The nurse pushed forward and soon all six inches of the nozzle was inside Dawns’ rear end. The Pokémon trainer watched as Nurse Joy took a bulb that was attached to the nozzle and began to squeeze it. Dawn cried out a little as she felt the nozzle grow in size.

“It’s ok honey, it’s to make sure it won’t fall out during the enema” she explained and gave five large squeezes.

The ten-year-old girl breathed heavily and watched Nurse Joy bring her hand up to the bag and clicked a switch. A quick moment latter Dawn felt hot soapy water stream into her rectum. Joy was right, Dawn let out a pained cry as the hot water flowed into her. Pulling against her restraints she opened her eyes and saw the tube coming out of her and upto the bag. Her butt felt hot and her stomach was beginning to feel full.

“Please Nurse Joy, it hurts a lot” Dawn ground.

“I know sweetie but you have to take it all” Nurse Joy smiled and began to rub Dawns belly.

* * *

 

A small amount of time had passed with Dawn constantly moaning or groaning with Nurse Joy calmly rubbing or patting the young girls now exposed tummy. Soon Dawn felt her stomach begin to cramp and thrashed against her restraints.

“Calm down Dawn, I know the cramps hurt” Nurse Joy looked a little worried but kept rubbing the girls stomach which by now was larger than before thanks to all the hot water.

Dawn cried out and felt the need to go potty. Unable to do so thanks to the inflated bulb in her butt she once again pulled against her strong restraints. Two litres had gone and Dawns belly had ballooned.

All three litres were now inside her. She had cramps and the feeling of being full. Her stomach had ballooned and above all else she had a huge urge to expel from her behind.

“Now I’m going to leave you here for a few minutes Dawn” Nurse Joy stood up as Dawn looked at her.

“Please Nurse Joy, it hurts a lot” she breathed heavily.

“I know Dawn but it’s good to hold in an enema to really make sure it works; I think 10 minutes should be good” Nurse Joy simply smiled and left the room with an audible click of a lock behind her.

* * *

 

The ten minutes felt like hours to the young girl. She hated her position, she desperately needed to use the bathroom but couldn’t move at all. It wouldn’t matter anyway, she felt the inflated nozzle in her rectum block anything from making its way out.

“I hope this is over soon” she said.

One thing happened next. Dawn hadn’t realised her need to pee. Struggling with the feeling to poop she began to urinate on herself. She thrashed more as she felt the liquid trickle onto her thighs a little as it pooled down around her butt cheeks.

Tear began to stream from her eyes from the humiliation she was facing combined with the internal pain she felt.

The door soon opened as Nurse Joy walked back in with a large package of some kind. She took a sniff and smiled as she knew straight away what had happened. Making her way over she saw the snivelling Dawn and the pool of pee at her rear end.

“Oh my Dawn” she said with a smile “Did you have an accident?”.

Dawn didn’t answer and instead looked to the side, to embarrassed to look the nurse in the eyes. Nurse Joy placed the items on a counter and grabbed a white towel from a cabinet nearby. Walking over with a smile and lightly giggling she cleaned up the urine.

“Nurse Joy, I would like it if you didn’t laugh at this” Dawn said through small grunts of pain as the enema did it’s work on her insides.

“I’m sorry Dawn, but it just makes what I just brought in for you more useful is all” she pointed over to the bag and Dawn followed her finger.

Her eyes shot open as she saw it.

The package was pink and at the top read it large white letters ‘YOUTH DIAPERS’

 


	3. Diapers and punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn is diapered and suffers some punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains diapers and possible ABDL themes. Sorry for the long wait and i apologize for this chapter if it isn't up to par. It anyone has any ideas for the next chapter for so please leave a comment.

Dawns eyes shot open when she saw the package. Enema was one thing but diapers.

“No Nurse Joy please, why would I need those?' she asked once more pulled against the restraints that keep her on the bench and in the stirups. 

“I think you will Dawn, unless you want to get poop all over the bench and ground” Nurse Joy says and opens the pack and pulls out a pink thick diaper with pictures of purple pokeballs on it. 

“Can't, can't I just use the bathroom” Dawn struggles.

She lets out a pain gasp as her stomach hurts more the 3 litres of warm soapy water being keep inside her from the inflated plug in her rear end. Nurse Joy notices this, when she walks over she grabs the bulb and gives it a quick two pumps, causing Dawn to let out a small scream of pain. 

“Now Dawn, this is for your own good” the nurse says and unfols the diaper in front of her eyes.

Dawn simply stares at the thing that will soon be wrapped aorund her privates and butt. 

“Are, are you going to make me, poop in that?' Dawn says in fear.

“Yes dear, it's much easier this way, don't worry I'll clean you up after you're done” the pink haired woman says “Now lift your butt up”.

The bluenette simply does as she is told and raises her hips and lays back down, instantly feeling the softness of the padding on her pale behind. Dawn watched on in fear as the nurse used a generous amount of baby powder covering the girls cheeks and privates in powder and giving off a rather nice scent.

“Ok now Dawn, i'm going to tape up this diaper and place a second one over it, you're going to let out a lot of poopies. When the second one is taped up i'll take put that plug and you can finally go” Nurse smiled “Understand?' she asked.

Dawn merely nodded at the fate that she was doomed to. She closed her eyes and she felt the padded undergarment being taped on her. She instantly felt how thick it was and how babyish it looked on her. 

“Ok lift up again?' Nurse Joy commanded with a second diaper in her hand. 

The 10 year old did as she was told once more and watched the second diaper get taped up. It was very thick now, Dawn thought she couldn't put her legs together with just one but two. 

The nurse grabbed the bulb and slowly pressed down a button on it. Dawn let out a sigh of relief as she felt the bulb in her hole deflate. 

“Ok Dawn, here we go” Nurse Joy quickly pulled the plug out, earnign a small yelp of pain from Dawn, and quickly tightened the leg hole which she pulled out of. 

Dawn held on, she didn't want to be reduced to this, to messing a diaper in front of a nurse. The poor girl struggled against her restraints while trying to keep herself messing. All the while Nurse Joy simply stood by and watched, waiting for the inevitable to happen. It didn't take long before the sound of a fart and Dawn giving a desperate look as she messed the diaper. 

She thrashed against her restraints and she continued to soil herself like a baby. Nurse Joy was in heaven watching the young girl in this situation. More and more poop and water rushed out of Dawn and into the thick diapers as Nurse Joy placed her hand on the seat of the garment and felt it expand in size.

“Oh my Dawn, you really were blocked up. But it's ok now you just let it all out” she said in a patronizing tone. 

Dawn felt tears pour from her eyes and she felt the mess spread around to her front. She couldn't control herself and felt like a real infant messing herself against her will. After several minutes the diaper had massively expanded in size and Dawn was laying on the table. The poop mushed up against her backside and her front as it finally stopped. 

“Good girl, see don't you feel much better” Nurse Joy cooed at her and began pushed the poop against Dawns butt. 

“Nurse Joy, can I please get up now” the blue haired girl asked lightly. 

“Oh no, there might still be some of that enema left in you. Now I have some other work to attend so I'm going to leave you here for about an hour, maybe longer” the nurse said with a smile and tightened the restraints the young girl. 

“What?!” Dawn suddenly full of energy began thrashing once more against the belts keeping her in place and making a loud racket while doing so. 

Nurse Joy, clearly angry now began slapping Dawns mushy backside hard now. Dawn instantly stopped thrashing and began yelping in pain as even with the padding and poop the spankings were still painful. 

“Please stop Nurse Joy” Dawn wailed as the older woman kept spanking the girls diapered bottom.

She didn't listen to the restrained girl and countered spanking for a full 10 minutes before finally stopped, after heavily slapping the mess into the girls crack and causing the girl to wet herself. Dawn was lightly crying again as Nurse Joy went to a lockable drawer with a sticker on it saying 'private'. Looking back over her shoulder at the tearful girl Joy unlocked the drawer and opened it.

Nurse Joy walked back over to the girl with a item behind her back with a evil smile on her face. 

“Now, since I can't having you make much noise to disturb the other patients i'll have to put this on you” she held out the item.

The item in question looked like a rather big bright pink pacifier but attached to a harness of some kind which was also pink. Nurse joy knelt down and placed the nipple of the baby item to Dawns mouth.

“Open up Dawn” she said in a stern but kind tone.

Dawn shacked her head no. Nurse Joy, already agitated pinched the girls nose. Dawn knew what she was trying to do and held her breath for as long as she could. Of course Dawn was never going to win this and soon enough she opened her mouth to take in air. As soon as she did the rubber nipple was shoved into her mouth and harness quickly fixed around her head so she couldn't spit it out. 

Dawn started to speak but all that could be heard were muffled words. 

Nurse Joy once again pushed the mess in the girls diaper and smiled more “Ok now Dawn, I'll be back in an hour, hopefully by then all the water in your little bum bum has come out”

The 10 year old watched the nurse leave the room and shutting the door behind her, an audible click from the lock giving away she was trapped in her along with being restrained to the table.


End file.
